I'm gonna make the world a better place Even if it's just for tonight
by GirlWithTheCatEyes
Summary: Takes place after Clarke pulls the kill switch in the City of Light during the season 3 finale. (3x16) Bellamy taking care of Clarke after her time in the city of light. Cute bellarke fluff. This is my first fanfiction, like ever. Sorry if it's a bit bumpy!


Clarke pulls the kill switch in the city of light. Slowly coming back to reality, Bellamy is getting up from where he was when she pulled the switch.

Standing he approaches Clarke as Murphy is removing the flame from her head. Smirking he says "Hey Princess, you did it." But, the look on Clarke's face doesn't say she is excited about it

"Clarke, what's wrong? Why aren't you happy about saving the world?" says Bellamy while grabbing her arm. "Because I didn't" said Clarke. Looking around the room Bellamy says "Tell me later, right now we have some cleaning up to do."

Once everyone in the throne room of Polis is at least stable enough to leave the building Bellamy and Clarke help gather all members of skaikru to begin the journey home. Ready to forget the memories of the city of light and leave the dangers lying from the other clans in Polis the skai people begin their trek back to Arkadia immediately.

Clarke is walking in the middle of the group checking on Monroe's dislocated shoulder. "I can put it back in place now it will only take a second. It's going to hurt, but you won't be in as much pain as you are right now." Monroe nods and says "Do it."

Pulling Monroe to the side Clarke tells her to bite down on her shirt. Counting to three Clarke takes Monroe's arm "one, tw-" *pop* "I thought you were counting to three?" "I saved you some anticipation" Taking a piece of fabric from Monroe's pack Clarke makes a sling and wraps it around her neck. "Just keep it in the sling for a couple days, don't use your right arm too much and you should be good as new." "Thanks, Clarke" says Monroe walking back to the group.

As Monroe leaves Clarke leans against a tree to close her eyes for a moment. _When did I get so tired? Setting a shoulder shouldn't be so exhausting?_ Pulling her from her thoughts she hears someone coming towards her. "Princess you need a minute?"

Struggling to open her eyes "yeah, I just needed to regain my footing." "Clarke are you okay?" "Bell, I'm fine I just put Monroe's shoulder back in the socket. I needed a second I had to pull on her arm pretty hard." "I don't buy it, but okay."

Bellamy says "come one lets join the rest of the group." "Okay, let's go." Taking a few steps she starts to feel dizzy and stumbles into Bellamy. Bellamy grabs Clarke's arm and bring her against his side swinging his arm around her shoulders. Leaning down he notices sweat on her forehead, their group is moving at a steady pace no one is breaking a sweat. Clarke is more in shape than most of their group so he knows something must be wrong. "Clarke, I don't think your fine-"she stumbles back giving more of her weight to Bellamy. He knows Clarke wouldn't willingly lose control like this in public. This isn't right. "Abby!" "Abby!" "Someone get Abby for me, but don't stop the group I'm taking Clarke over to a tree to rest for a few minutes."

I feel Bellamy put his arm around me after accidently bumped into him. He put his arm around me and I stumble back a bit feeling hot and dizzy. _Why do I feel hot? And I want to throw up, but everything is all black and spotty?_ I hear Bell talking to someone but I don't really understand what he's saying. I lean into his arm and he's pushing me to go somewhere.

"Clarke?" "Clarke can you hear me?" Abby towards the pair "Bellamy what's going on?" "I- I don't know, we were walking and she started stumbling and usually Clarke's not clumsy. Then she just wouldn't answer me and almost fell backwards. And she looks sweaty, but it's not that hot."

"Clarke, honey. I think you are about to pass out. Bellamy, help me sit her down. Support her back for me." Bellamy keeps his arm around Clarke's shoulders and puts a hand on her back as Abby gently starts pushing her daughter to the ground. Once sitting Abby bends Clarke's knees a bit more and puts her head between her legs.

After a minute of sitting like that things become less spotty for Clarke. Color is returning to the world and she can hear her mom calling her name. "Clarke, can you hear me?" "Yeah, I think I almost passed out." "No Clarke. You DID almost pass out. You're lucky Bellamy had an arm around you or you could be looking a concussion right now if you hit your head."

"I think you need to slow down Clarke." "Mom, I'm okay I just got a bit dizzy." "Clarke, you had a blood transfusion, a large one. You had that thing in your head for I don't know how long. You almost stopped breathing. You have cuts on your chest that I gave you, I know how deep they are so I know you must be hurting. You are exhausted, your body is shutting down. It needs to rest. Tell me when was the last time you slept?"

Clarke takes a minute and doesn't answer. "Yup, that's what I thought." Abby turns to Bellamy "How much farther do we have until we make it to Arkadia?" "I would say about a half hour tops." "Mom, we have a half hour left I can make it." Knowing how stubborn her daughter is she says "Fine. I know you can't make it, but I'll let you try. You keep walking with Bellamy and when you pass out I'll take care of you and make sure you get some rest."

"Mom. There are other people who need surgery and immediate help when they get back to Arkadia. I need to help." "No Clarke, I can handle that you have to take care of yourself. So tell me are you going to make my job harder when I get back to camp or are you going to make it easy and start resting now?"

"How am I going to rest now? We have a half hour trek back to camp." "You know what I can help Clarke, I'll help her walk back and make sure she gets into bed safely" says Bellamy.

"Thank you Bellamy." Taking out her canteen Abby hands it to Clarke and tells her to drink some water while sitting. Abby stands up motioning for Bellamy to join her.

"I really appreciate you helping me with Clarke, you know." "It's no problem, Clarke's my best friend I want to make sure she is okay." "Well Bellamy, I have a feeling she will pass out. If and when she does can you get her to bed and help her to drink lots of water and get her to eat something?" "Yeah of course." "I mean it Bellamy, she is stubborn you have to make sure she really rests tonight and tomorrow if you can swing it." "Yeah, I'm happy to help Clarke."

"One more thing. I know she's in pain from the cuts on her chest. If you can just have Clarke clean and bandage them or you can do it for her. I know she won't let me do it and I already feel like a bad mother knowing I hurt her like that." "Of course. I'm gonna get Clarke up now."

Clarke heard their conversation. She couldn't make out all the words clearly, but she got the gist that her mom wouldn't be hovering over her the rest of the night. Bellamy would be. She was grateful to not have her mother fussing over her. _At least she won't be around to lecture me all night. But I'm gonna get a lecture from Bell I know it._

Seeing Abby leave out of the corner of her eye Clarke hears"Princess you good to stand?" "Yeah. Thanks for helping me." "It's what partners do. Now come on let's get you up"

Once standing they start to walk with Clarke against Bellamy's side and one arm around her shoulders. "Easy Clarke I'm here for when you pass out" he says smirking. Groaning Clarke says "Bellamy. I'm fine I just had to please my mother." "Yeah, okay."

After about fifteen minutes of walking Clarke really starts to lean into Bellamy. She even shakes a little. He turns Clarke and holds her shoulders with both of his arms "I know you're tired, do you want to sit for a minute and take longer to get back or get on my back? I can pick you up too, if you want?" Taking a moment to think. _I really don't want to take an even longer time to get back to camp. I don't want to cause a seen being carried_. "Clarke tell me what you want to do. I can tell you are getting more and more tired. Be honest."

"Ugh. I'll get on your back." "You're agreeing with me that you're tired? Just like that you are gonna let me carry you back?" "Stop rubbing it in Bell. I just wanna sit and I don't wanna take even longer to get back to camp we are already behind the group." "Okay Princess, just pushing your buttons." Getting low to the ground he lets Clarke get on his back and loops his arms under her legs. He feels her loosely put her arms around his neck.

"You okay up there princess?" "Yeah Bellamy I'm fine." "Alright I'm gonna keep going then. Its okay if you close your eyes and nod off too Clarke. I could feel you shaking when we were walking before. I know you hurting" _How does he always know how I feel? Then again my mother could see it too. I must look like a mess._ She closes her eyes and before she know it when she opens them they are just getting inside a tent.

Clarke forgot that she didn't officially have a place to live in Arkadia because she hadn't really been to the camp since she left after Mount Weather. "Clarke?" Bellamy starts shaking the arms under her legs. "Clarke you up? We're in Arkadia." "Yeah, thanks Bell." Bellamy gently slid Clarke off his back and held her shoulders. "Anything for my princess." He gave her a sweet smile. And she smiled back.

"So I'm gonna get some things to clean you up. Do you need help sitting down or anything?" "No, I'll be okay to wait for you." Squeezing her shoulder gently he said "alright Clarke" and headed to grab some supplies.

Bellamy's tent is actually really nice. He made the top high enough for him to stand without hunching over. And his bed. From leading so many hunting trips he must have had enough animal skinned blanket pelts for more than himself. Clarke decided to sit down on the bed. This is really comfortable? How did he make it this soft? Getting lost in her thoughts she felt herself having trouble to stay awake and didn't notice Bellamy return.

"Hey let's get you cleaned up okay?" Clarke nodded. "Do you wanna do it yourself or do you want me to?" "I can do it." "Okay." Bellamy brings over a large bowl of water and a rag for Clarke to start wiping herself down with it. As Clarke starts to reach for the rag he can see her hand shaking. She barely dips it into the water is having trouble holding her arms up to wipe down her face.

Taking the rag from her hands Bellamy says "I'll do it Clarke, its okay your exhausted." All Clarke manages is a nod.

He dips the rag in water and starts smoothly cleaning her forehead, moving slowly down her cheeks. He reaches the dried blood under her nose and Clarke looks at him with an understanding, she almost died in the city of light. But Bellamy dips the cloth in water and keeps going down to her neck. As he gets closer to her chest Bellamy is going to have to clean the wounds left by her mother.

Looking her in the eyes he asks "Clarke, I'm going to wipe down your chest and then I am going to clean those cuts. Are you okay with me doing that?" "Mmm" is all Clarke manages to get out, she closed her eyes at some point when Bellamy was wiping down her face.

Wiping down her chest Bellamy is careful when he chips off the dried blood. He then tells Clarke he's going to bandage her cuts. Putting moonshine on another rag he presses the alcohol soaked cloth to her chest and she hisses in pain. "I know, I'm sorry princess. Almost done." He does the same to the other. When he is done he covers them with bandages he got from Abby in the med bay.

"Clarke can you get undressed for me?" Coming back from wherever her mind was she thought, _what? Why does he wanna take my clothes off?_ "Clarke I think you should sleep in clean clothes. We can wash what you're wearing later." "Uh yeah, I'll do it."

"Good I'll give you some space to change." Leaving the tent Bellamy went to grab Clarke some water to drink and some nuts to eat. Coming back to wear he left her she hasn't moved.

"Bell I'm sorry. I got dizzy. I don't think I can do it by myself." "It's okay Clarke that's why I'm with you tonight." "Okay, I'm gonna take off your shirt." Looking into her eyes he takes off her shirt and turns around to give her one of his clean tshirts. He begins to lift her arms to dress her when she says "um, Bell …" He looks into her eyes "hmm?" "This is gonna be weird, but can you take off my bra? It's really tight and I don't want to sleep in it." "Uh um ye-yeah." _Just keep looking at her face. Don't stare at her tits. I know you think about them a lot. Don't mess it up keep your eyes up._ Bell slowly reaches behind Clarkes back and unhooks her bra. As soon as it's off he's getting her into his shirt.

"Thanks Bell." He nods. He motions her to stand up by hold onto him. She already got her pants unbuttoned and unzipped. "You wanna sleep in just your underwear?" "Yeah, you're right I don't want to sleep in dirty clothes. Bellamy pulls her pants down her legs and tells her to sit on the bed. He notices she starts swaying a little.

He takes off her shoes and pants. When he looks up the sight is adorable. Clarke is falling asleep and fighting to stay awake in his t-shirt. The shirt is so big on her it comes down passed her ass. Bringing his hand to her cheek she opens her eyes and he says "Can you eat something for me?"

"I'm not too hungry." "Me either, but we might make up in the middle of the night hungry." Clarke nods. It had been basically a day since she last ate. But with the news she got from Allie when she pulled the kill switch Clarke didn't have much of an appetite.

"Here, some nuts." Bellamy got Clarke to eat five handfuls of nuts and drink a decent amount of water. "Feeling like a princess yet?" "Almost, I must have been hungry because my stomach was hurting before." "Clarke you have to say something next time." "Don't give me that Bell. I know you do it too. I've seen you give away your meals and starve for the younger kids." "Well then if you don't like when I do it you know how I feel when you forget to eat" Clarke was confused. _What? When did this become a situation he could use reverse psychology on her._ "Let's get you under the covers."

Bellamy gets Clarke under the covers and she tries not to fall asleep immediately, but just ends up bobbing her head back and forth. Smiling to himself Bellamy cleans himself up and gets ready for bed. He thought Clarke finally fell asleep. He decided he was going to grab a blanket and sleep on the floor, but when he reached for one Clarke woke up.

"Bell? What are you doing?" Standing in just his boxers "I was gonna grab a blanket and sleep on the floor." "No. Lay with me." "Clarke. its fine I'll take the floor." "Bellamy I want you to lay down with me. I don't want to sleep by myself. I'm scared." "What do you mean you're scared?" "Every time I sleep more than a few minutes or hours I have nightmares and they feel so real." "Well tonight I'll be here" he said getting under the covers. "You can wake me up if you have a nightmare and I'll take care of you. I used to do it for Octavia when she was little. I know what to do princess."

"Okay Bell" "Come here." He pulls Clarke to his chest and she lays her head over his heart and he begins to rub her back. "You know that thing I said I had to tell you later? What Allie told me in the city of light?" "Yes. But, it can wait till the morning" said Bellamy.

"Unless you want to talk about it now?" Clarke shakes her yes and explains to him about the bombs left on earth. They only have a few months to live. When she is done he asks "Is this what you're scared to dream of tonight?" Laughing "yeah Bellamy. I think that would scare anyone. Why aren't you freaking out?" Kissing her forehead he said "because that's not what you need right now. Tomorrow I can freak out. Tomorrow we can face this new problem and see how to solve it. But tonight. You are going to sleep."

 _I can't believe after everything he still wants to take care of me. Maybe I'm exhausted. Or maybe I'm afraid to admit that I am in love with Bellamy Blake, but he makes me feel good. I don't feel scared around Bellamy._ I reach up and kiss his cheek.

"Do you hear my heart beat?" "Yeah." "Just remember that steady beat is for you. I am with you. I am not going anywhere and tonight you don't have to be scared." She smiled up and him and said "I know. My heart beats for you too."

Although it wasn't the three words they both felt for each other, but weren't ready to say, it was a start. For tonight he was making the world a better place for her. Holding her tight and protecting her from her demons.


End file.
